


Hot

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt was given to me... Tommy walks in on Adam screwing a fanboy... that was the prompt... LOL I took it and ran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Live Journal under my author name Valress

 Staring at his glass, Tommy shook his head and drained it, setting the empty glass on the table, he looked around. There were beautiful women everywhere, he was pretty sure if he walked up to one and asked if she wanted to go back to his room she would jump at the chance. He knew he was good looking, he knew the ladies liked him, but he wrinkled his nose at the thought.  Not that banging a groupie was distasteful (it was) but he just didn’t want that at all. Tossing a few bills on the table, he told Monte that he was heading back to the room, and he would see him in the morning.

 

Pushing the button for the elevator, he was waylaid momentarily by a few fans, after pictures and autographs he slid in the elevator and punched the button for his room. Tapping his thigh to a rhythm in his head, Tommy thought about why he wasn’t interested in all the women throwing themselves at him. It all came back to one person, Adam. All the kisses, rubs, touches, on stage and off, was getting under Tommy’s skin. It made him feel tingly and like his skin was too tight, like he had an itch and there was only one way to scratch it.

 

Shaking his head he slid the key card into the door and pushed it open, he momentarily thought he was in the wrong room, he forgot he was sharing with Adam. So there he was, standing in the open door, eyes wide, frozen as he watched Adam fuck a faceless twink into the bed. Groping behind him, he didn’t even realize he said anything until Adam whipped his head around and saw him. Grabbing the door, Tommy ripped it open and ran. He had no idea where he was going but it was far away from that scene and any fans, the last thing he wanted was for them to see him like this, his face flushed, hair everywhere. Finally stopping he leaned against a wall, and mentally kicked himself, why was he freaking out? Ok, maybe it was because he walked in on Adam fucking. Yeah that was something he hadn’t seen before. He was trying to wrap his head around it, but instead of feeling skeevy, he found he was more than a little turned on. Shit! Well, that explained a lot. Groaning as he adjusted himself, he turned and headed back toward the room, dreading the confrontation with Adam. He didn’t know what he was going to say, how do you apologize for walking in on your boss having sex? Uh Oops, sorry for being a cock block? Tugging at his hair he stopped in front of the door and was just sliding the card in when the door was thrown open and a large hand grabbed his shirt and hauled him inside.

 

“Tommy, I am so sorry you saw that. I didn’t know you were coming back early. I…” Adam blurted out as he paced, in front of Tommy who had plopped in a chair, a towel wrapped around his hips, his hair dripping water on to his shoulders.

 

“Adam! Stop” Tommy said as he put a hand on Adam’s arm. Now that Adam had stopped talking, Tommy didn’t know what to say. Biting down on his lip, Tommy glanced up at him, how do you tell someone that you want them? How do you tell that someone that all the play, isn’t just play for you?

 

“Tommy, what’s going on?” Adam asked as he sat on the end of the bed, which was a bad idea cause it was distracting for Tommy, that towel, falling open just enough to give him a glimpse of those gorgeous thighs, but not enough to show him anything else.

 

“Um, this is a conversation I would feel better about if you had something other than a towel on. It is really distracting.” Tommy said as he kept his eyes trained on that damn towel, almost willing it to fall open.

 

“Distracting huh?” Adam asked as he stood up, watching Tommy track his movements. “I think I know what your issue is.”

 

Swallowing hard, Tommy watched Adam move across the room, reaching into his bag he grabbed a pair of jeans and headed towards the bathroom, just as he was rounding the corner, that fucker dropped the towel, giving Tommy an eyeful. Gasping, Tommy bit his lip and pressed a hand against his crotch. God Damn the man had freckles EVERYWHERE! Sitting in the chair one hand pressed to his face, the other pressed against his raging hard on.

 

Poking his head around the corner, Adam frowned slightly. He didn’t want Tommy uncomfortable, and the way his hand was pressed against his face, he looked uncomfortable. Walking over to where Tommy was sitting, Adam knelt between his knees.

 

“Tommy?”

 

Opening his eyes, Tommy looked at Adam, they were eye to eye. Bright blue eyes looked into his, a slight frown on an otherwise perfect face. Reaching out Tommy smoothed his thumb over the corner of his mouth.

 

“Adam, this is so hard to get out.”

 

“What? What is hard to get out?” Adam asked as he rested his hands on Tommy’s thighs, thumbs moving in soothing circles. “Baby you know you can talk to me. If it’s about what you walked in on…”

 

“Adam, stop,” Tommy said as he took a breath. Time to bite the bullet and spit it out “Adam, you know how I am always sort of touching you, hugging on you and giving you little kisses?”

 

“Yeah, I like it when you do that” Adam said as he cocked his head to the side trying to understand what Tommy was getting at. “What are you saying Tommy?”

 

“God! This is so hard, both literally and figuratively.” Tommy said as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the chair.

 

“Oh, I think I understand” Adam said as he slid his hands over Tommy’s thighs, curving them around his back, slipping his hands under the back of his shirt, running his hands over the soft skin. Feeling Tommy sigh, Adam looked up into his face. “Is this ok baby?”

 

“Mmm, yeah. I like when you do that, feels nice.” Tommy said as he opened his eyes and looked at Adam. Pulling his lip between his teeth, he sighed and let his hands slide along Adam’s arms, drawing him closer. “Adam, I am trying to tell you that I want you.”

 

“I gathered that baby, now that I am at your feet what do you want?” Adam asked with a smile and a lick of his lips. Dragging his fingers over the edge of Tommy’s pants, he slid his hands around until they were resting on the button. Looking at his face, Adam flipped the button open and leaned in to press a soft kiss on his lips. “What do you want me to do here?”

 

“Adam… I’ve never done this before. I am scared but I want this so much, want you so much.” Tommy said as he leaned into Adam, running his hands over the smooth skin of his back, dragging his fingers through the light hair on his chest, it had been awhile since Adam last had it waxed, and to be honest Tommy liked it better when he didn’t.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I will teach you if you want.” Adam said as he leaned in and kissed the corner of Tommy’s mouth. Moving over his jaw, he made his way towards his ear, tugging on the hoops. Unable to form words Tommy just nodded and melted into Adam’s hands. He felt Adam pull him to his feet and drag his shirt over his head. “Is this ok?”

 

“Yes, please don’t stop” Tommy gasped as Adam let his fingers trace Tommy’s ribs, wrapping around his hips pulling him closer. Pressing their chests together, Adam let his fingers dip into the back of Tommy’s jeans, teasing the top of his crack, making him whine low in his throat. Sliding his hands over Adam’s chest, he stopped only momentarily to lightly tease the piercings in his nipples, then slid his hands around Adam’s neck, pulling him down so their lips were a breath apart. “Teach me, please”

 

“Ok, baby, I am going to take this slow. Just follow my lead, ok?” Adam said as he led Tommy to the bed and made him sit. Kneeling in front of him, he pulled his shoes off, and tugged at his jeans nudging his hip to get Tommy to lift up so he could slide them off. Sliding back on the bed, Tommy sat against the headboard and watched Adam slide up the bed, blanketing Tommy’s smaller body with his. Pressing kisses along his shoulders, and up his neck, nibbling along his jaw. His hands sliding over soft skin, dipping lower, he let his fingers wrap around  him, sliding his thumb over the head, drawing a moan from Tommy’s lips, as his hips pushed up into Adam’s hand. Pressing his lips to Tommy’s he let his tongue lick along the seam of Tommy’s mouth, opening his mouth, letting Adam in. The smooth slide of Adam’s tongue against his, the feel of his warm hand sliding over his cock, Tommy was on sensory overload, his skin was on fire. Sliding his fingers though Adam’s hair, Tommy sighed and reveled in the taste of Adam, his shifted and felt his free hand slide lower, down over his balls, teasing, lightly circling, pressing slightly. Leaning back Adam grabbed the lube off the nightstand, and looked down at Tommy, placing a hand on his hip, rubbing lightly.”Baby, are you sure you are ok with this? We can stop anytime, just say it ok?”

 

Nodding, Tommy just smiled and reached for Adam. Leaning in to place a soft kiss against his lips, Adam slid down his body, slowly kissing and licking, making Tommy moan and raise his hips, begging for some friction, pressing Tommy’s hips to the bed Adam looked up and smiled before licked a long strip over his cock.

 

“Damn, Adam…” Clutching at the comforter, Tommy pulled his lip between his teeth and groaned at the sensation. Now in the time he had been sexually active (since he was 15 thank you very much) he had his share of blow jobs, apparently all the ones he thought were the best were in fact awful. There is absolutely no comparison to Adam. He felt like this was the first blow job he ever had, he was so turned on, he thought he was going to come and Adam had barely put his lips around it. Curling his tongue, Adam slid all the way to the base, feeling Tommy hit the back of his throat, he reflexively swallowed and Tommy shook and gave his hair a slight tug, pulling off he glanced up in to nearly black eyes.

 

“Are you ok, baby??” Adam asked as he pressed kisses to Tommy’s thighs, glancing up at him.

 

“Yeah, just give me a minute, I don’t wanna come yet.” Tommy said as he took a deep breath. Smiling against Tommy’s skin, Adam ran his fingers over his balls and slipped one between his cheeks, rubbing against his hole. Tommy hummed and pressed against his finger, wanting him to press in.

 

“Baby, you are going to come more than once” Adam said with a smile as he opened the lube and slicked up his finger, sliding it back against his hole, pressing in feeling Tommy tense up slightly. Pausing he waited for Tommy to relax before moving his finger in further, crooking it slightly searching. Nearly screaming Tommy felt his hips jerk off the bed, panting he glanced down at Adam who was eyeing his cock like it was a Popsicle on a hot summer day. Smiling slightly, he ran his fingers through Adam’s hair, letting him know it was ok to continue. As he slid his finger out, he licked up Tommy’s cock and slid two fingers in. Letting his head fall back, Tommy floated on the sensations. The feeling of Adam’s mouth, his fingers, he felt Adam slip in a third finger, groaning at the slight burn, pressing into him, moving.

 

“Adam, Please” Tommy moaned as he arched into Adam’s mouth, so close to the edge he was shaking. Pulling off with a pop, Adam looked up at Tommy’s flushed face and crawled up to press a kiss to his swollen mouth, his fingers still moving in his body. Smiling down at the man who was so close to falling apart, Adam let his fingers slide out of him, making him whine low in his throat.

 

“Tommy, look at me. I need you to be completely sure before I do this.” Adam said seriously as he settled between his thighs, his hands holding Tommy’s hips flat to the bed. Pushing up in his elbows, Tommy looked Adam right in the eyes.

 

“If I wasn’t sure I know there is no way in hell I would be here right now. Please, Adam, please” Tommy said as he felt Adam press against his shoulders, covering him, pressing him into the bed. Running his hands over Adam’s broad back, Tommy arched against him, licking up the side of his neck. He tensed slightly when he heard the crinkle of the condom as Adam grabbed it from the bed. Leaning back, Adam rolled it over himself and slicked his cock, before scooting back slightly.

 

“Baby, roll over it will be easier, since it’s your first time.” Adam said as he help Tommy roll over with shaking hands, he couldn’t believe his hands were shaking. Moving a pillow under Tommy’s hips, he settled back and rubbed a hand over Tommy’s back as he pressed against him, feeling how tight he was, Adam braced himself, one hand holding on to Tommy’s hip the other at the base of his cock. Slipping past that tight ring, he steadied himself and waited. “Breathe Tommy, just breathe”

 

Biting his lip, Tommy grunted and felt Adam still behind him, breathing rapidly. After the initial burn, Tommy pushed back, feeling him slip further in until he could feel him pressed flush against him, his hands large and hot against his hips as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in. He felt his back arch, his head fell against the pillows, his breath whooshed out of him. Broken cries as Adam hit that one perfect spot, making him see stars, clutching at the blankets, he pushed back, feeling Adam shaking. Sliding his right arm around Tommy’s chest, he pulled him up so Tommy’s back was pressed against his chest, licking his way up Tommy’s neck he tugged on his earrings. Moving slowly, Adam felt the slow coil in his spine, sliding his left hand down he gripped Tommy and jerked slowly, wanting them to come at the same time. Clenching tight Tommy came hard, his vision whiting out as he felt Adam’s hands slide down to grip his hips, his thrusts stuttering as Tommy leaned down and pressed his face into the pillow, trying to muffle his own cries as Adam thrust deeply and came hard crying out Tommy’s name. Collapsing against Tommy’s back, Adam pressed a kiss to his neck before slowly pulling out and getting rid of the condom. Coming back with a towel Adam helped Tommy roll over and cleaned him up, before curling against him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Are you ok?” Adam asked as he cupped Tommy’s chin forcing him to look him in the face. All he could see was contentment in those deep brown eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of Tommy’s mouth.

 

“I am more than ok.” Tommy said as he ran his fingers over Adam’s chest, tracing the freckles. “I do have one question.”

 

“What is it?” Adam asked as he pulled Tommy closer, running his fingers through his hair. He had never felt this comfortable after sex, for some reason this was more than just sex.

 

“Where are we after this?” Tommy asked as he leaned back and looked up at Adam, his question showing in his eyes.

 

“Honestly, I want this, me and you. From the day I met you I wanted the road to lead to this. But more than just mind blowing sex. I want all of it. Kisses, hand holding all of it.” Adam said as he watched Tommy’s face change, his eyes lighting up, leaning up he pressed a kiss to Adam’s mouth.

 

“Good, cause that’s what I want” Tommy said as he snuggled down against Adam’s chest and fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.


End file.
